


Happy To See You

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffly little meetcute/first kiss Rickyl fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickylLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/gifts).



> I need to send up offerings to TWD gods for blessing me with an abundance of plot bunnies and muses this week! 
> 
> For RickylLover whose [Happy Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741924/chapters/6145946) (which everyone should read, btw) kept creeping into my head as I wrote this.

"And buy yourself a hammer, would ya?" Shane called as Rick strolled down the driveway. "Tired a' sharin'."

"I have a hammer, Shane," Rick hollered over his shoulder.

"Well, why didn't ya bring it?" 

"'Cause ya said we'd be drinkin' beers on your deck, not that we'd have ta build it first!" Rick rolled his eyes when Shane smirked at him. "And why am I the one going to the store again?"

"Someone's gotta stay and guard the beer," Shane replied. "'Sides, maybe you'll get lucky and meet your soulmate while yer out."

"Shuddup," he scoffed. 

"There's bound ta be a lotta hot guys around the _wood_ section in need of a man with a good _hammer_ ," Shane catcalled backed.

"'M takin' the squad car," Rick said, trying to ignore the man's unfunny puns. He opened the door and got in to make the short trip to the hardware store. It wasn't exactly how he pictured his day off, but he'd had worse.

After hunting down the right nails and laughing to himself over a few stray thoughts about how Shane wouldn't have made it to adulthood without him, he paid for his purchase and headed back to the car.

He walked outside just in time to see a man in a beat up old chevy send the side mirror on the squad car flying through the air when he swung the truck's door open. The mirror landed a few feet from him, and when he looked back up, his heart skipped a beat when he was met with the most beautiful—albeit a bit terrified—pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

 _Shit,_ was all he could think. Shane was never going to let him live this down.

"Ya didn't see nothin'," the stranger gruffly growled as he swooped down to pick up the mirror.

Rick figured it was supposed to be threatening, but it was anything but. He swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before joining the man by the car. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah, ya got a fuckin' time machine?"

"Nah, but I do have a bottle of glue," Rick replied, pulling out said bottle from the bag he placed on the hood of the cruiser.

The man stopped and slowly turned to eye Rick suspiciously. "I jus' committed a felony. Sure ya wanna be hangin' around when the little piggy comes home?"

"It was an accident," Rick shrugged.

"The day a cop believes a Dixon is the day the dead start walkin'."

Rick had to chuckled at that. Him and Shane had arrested a Dixon just last week. The man narrowed his eyes at him. "Ya like zombie movies?" he asked, hoping to cut the tension.

"They're a'ight," the Dixon replied, his eyes softening around the edges.

"They show 'Night of the Living Dead' at the drive-in on the last Friday of every month," Rick replied nonchalantly. There was a heavy silence that descended as the man started to nervously chew on his thumb. "It's in black an' white, though. Still good...I try ta catch it every so often...I'm, uh, I'm Rick, by the way," he introduced himself to stop his endless ramblings.

"Daryl," the man replied. "Ya gonna help me fix this or what?"

"Yeah, sure. We don't want the, uh, _piggy_ comin' home and arrestin' ya," Rick chuckled.

"I ain't a criminal...jus' so ya know," Daryl said.

Rick nodded when Daryl took the bottle of glue from his hand, his mouth going dry at the sparks that starting flying like fireworks at the contact. He watched Daryl expertly apply the adhesive to the mirror and the door where it had broken off from.

"Ya done this before?" he asked, studying the man out of the corner of his eye. He was fairly certain that Daryl was doing the same to him.

"I work down at Dale's Garage. We do somethin' similar, but this'll do fer now. The pig'll prolly rebreak it later and be none the wiser," Daryl explained as he smirked at Rick sideways.

"He'll prolly take it to your garage and you'll have ta fix it all over again," Rick snickered.

"Prolly," Daryl chuckled back. And Rick felt a sense of accomplishment that he made the man relax enough to laugh. Daryl stuck the mirror back on the car and held it for a few minutes while the glue set.

"So...what do ya do when ya ain't destroyin' police property?" Rick teased.

"Like ta hunt, work on my bike I'm restoryin', but mostly I jus' try ta keep my idiot brother outta jail. 'S a full time job. You?"

"Oh, I like ta go around helpin' people cover up crimes. Kinda like a superhero but for criminals."

They shared another laugh at that, and Rick decided that he wanted to hear more of it. Daryl finally removed his hands from holding the mirror and both let out a satisfied sigh when it stayed in place. "Told ya I ain't a criminal."

"Yeah, ya did," Rick smiled. "So, does that mean ya ain't never let a cop pin ya down before?" _Oh god, Grimes! You are shameless!_ He dropped the glue back in the bag and picked it up, trying very hard not to make eye contact because he knew his face had to be as red as a beet. He wasn't usually so crass.

"Hell no, ain't never done anythin' wrong," Daryl sternly replied.

"Or...," Rick said, moving around to the other side of the cruiser. He unlocked the car and threw his bag inside, then cleared his throat and looked back at Daryl over the roof. The man was just standing there gawking at him, eyes wide in a mild state of disbelief. "Maybe ya ain't never met the right one," he winked as he slid inside.

He quickly started the car, put it in reverse, and drove away. It was for the best. He was pretty sure someone as rugged and handsome as Daryl wouldn't be interested in a pretty boy sheriff's deputy like him.

 

**A Week Later**

Daryl rolled out from under the car he was working on when he heard the bell ding indicating a customer. He groaned when he noticed it was a police car. They were probably there to hound him about his brother again. Well, they could interrogate him all they wanted but he wouldn't talk. And even if he would, he didn't know anything other than Merle ran off with some floozy he found a few days ago.

He unzipped his coveralls revealing the tight black tank underneath as he stood. A tall brunette got out of the driver's side, but when he noticed Dale walking over to him, he turned to wipe off the grease on his hands with a shop rag.

"What can I do for you fine officers today?" Dale greeted. 

"My partner Shane here broke the mirror off our cruiser. We were hopin' ya'll could help us with it," Daryl heard a familiar voice reply. 

Daryl bit his lip to stifle a chuckle and the smile that would've surely accompanied it. Thank god it was a hot day because his cheeks were already burning and he hadn't even looked at those gorgeous baby blues he'd been daydreaming about since last week.

"I don't know what happened," the other cop, Shane, said, "I jus' shut the door and the mirror popped off."

"We can fix that right up for ya...Daryl?" Dale called to him. 

He turned slowly to find Officer Rick wearing a grin that could rival the cheshire cat decked out like a cop. That was the moment when he finally understood the obsession with men in uniform. Or maybe just that one in particular.

Shane followed Dale into the office to start the paperwork while Rick walked over to him holding the mirror.

"Prolly gonna need this," Rick smirked at him.

Daryl snorted and took the mirror when he held it out, their fingers brushing in the process. "Prolly," he smiled back unable to control himself.

"So...seen any good zombie movies lately?" the cop asked.

"Heard there was one playin' at the drive-in tonight. Thought I might go an' check it out."

"What a coincidence, I was plannin' on going with Shane...well, not _with_ Shane. More like just catchin' a ride with him and his date," Rick hurriedly explained.

Daryl wasn't sure if Rick was trying to ask him out or not, or if the man understood that he was. Jesus, he was so bad at this. "Well...if ya start feelin' like the third wheel, ya could always come and hang with me. If ya want," he shrugged.

"Ya don't mind being seen with a cop?" 

"Thought ya were some kinda bad guy's superhero," Daryl teased.

"I retired...wasn't any good at it. Turns out the one bad guy I helped was a good guy all along," Rick chuckled. "It wasn't so bad, got me a date outta it."

Daryl scoffed, "Did ya, now?"

"I don't mean ta be presumptuous. It's okay if you're not interested," the cop smiled weakly and Daryl shook his head. Good thing the guy seemed to be just as terrible at this as him. 

"Jus' shuddup an' kiss me. Don't wanna waste a perfectly good evenin' if I get to the end an' find out ya kiss like a fish."

"And how exactly does a fish kiss?" Rick asked, his smile going supernova as he leaned into Daryl's personal space. 

"Dunno, ain't never kissed—" He didn't get a chance to finish. Rick cut off his words with his soft lips, pink and plump and flavored like spearmint gum; the kiss: short and sweet and heartfelt. Daryl was left smiling and slightly winded when they parted. "'S'at a gun in yer pocket, Officer?" he drawled.

"Yes, it is," Rick answered with a grin, "But I'm also very happy ta see ya."


End file.
